


Real Gamers Don't Stop For Any Reason

by zlwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, this is what I do during spring break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlwrites/pseuds/zlwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has been a really big distraction when it comes to Kenma and his video games. Maybe he won't have to choose between them or maybe this is a really bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Gamers Don't Stop For Any Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Well there was a headcanon about uh Kenma riding his partner while playing a video game and since I have nothing better to do at the moment...this kinda happened.  
> Yeah...I'll deal with the consequences later (or I felt like writing but not the AU fic)  
> also it's really late so I'm sorry if there are lots of mistakes

It’s not like Kenma had problems with sleeping with Hinata. No problems really, but he was so spontaneous with when and where he actually wanted to “do the do” so to speak that Kenma was always caught in the middle of something (like beating an important boss or trying to capture a shiny Pokémon). He definitely wasn’t mad, but he wasn’t going to let Hinata get in the way his gameplay today…no matter what.

He should of known that by lying in bed with middle blocker would have elicited some response from him. Honestly Kenma just felt like laying on the bed while playing Monster Hunter, he had just gotten it and he always preferred to be super comfy while breaking in a new game. Hinata laid down with him “quietly” watching, except he asked questions everytime Kenma took three steps with his character, and somehow he got bored with just watching…that’s when the nudging and whining began.

“Kennnma…I’m bored.” Was his usual response before he found something to occupy his time with: A.K.A Kenma. He hummed in response. He figured he knew where this was going, but there was no way Monster Hunter was getting turned off. Hinata nuzzled his head on Kenma’s neck tickling him with his fluffy hair. The setter kept his eyes glued to the screen of his PSP and that’s when Hinata got a little impatient.

“Is that really more fun than playing with me?” He pouted.

To Kenma it really wasn’t. He loved the orange haired boy more than he’d ever let on and he would drop the game in a heartbeat if he could spend time with him…but he felt like teasing him today. He got really dramatic and it was totally amusing to see. He smirked and answered.

“It is at the moment…but maybe you could change my mind.” 

He felt a pair of lips on the crook of his neck a moment after he finished talking. They started it off feather light, but the kisses lingered and sort of turned into sucking. He was going to leave hickeys for sure. Kenma’s grip tightened significantly on the handheld. 

He felt tiny hands begin to go under his t-shirt and massage his sides. He took a small inhale through his nose. Hinata’s hands were freaking cold and it felt amazing on his flushed skin. He still looked towards his character on the game. He felt a sudden twinge and when he kept feeling it he knew Hinata was purposely touching his nipples. He was playing dirty. Kenma could play this way too. He turned the sound up louder. He heard a frustrated groan. He smirked.

“You can’t ignore me forever Kenma!” There was a new determination in his voice which spelled trouble for the gamer. Well he sort of asked for this, why stop now.

“I can try…” and he rolled away from his pouting boyfriend. This was getting dangerous.

Hands came around his waist and pulled him back over to the shorty. Hinata began to bite along his ear trying to get some response from the reclusive setter. Kenma was really good at hiding his reactions. Inwardly he was melting and he really had no idea how was holding in any noises no matter how small they’d be. The flirty Hinata went back to kissing and touching Kenma as if he hadn’t turned away at all. He deliberately pushed himself closer to Kenma’s back and he felt Hinata’s “frustration” press into him. 

Oh. He’d got this far. He “accidentally” shifted back which created a small amount of friction but it had Hinata gasping. Shorter boy took this as a good sign to keep grinding forward while kissing the back of Kenma’s neck. Whether he got a response or not at this point did not matter, he was just going to have fun. His hand strayed to the front of Kenma’s loose sweatpants, which coincidentally weren’t so loose anymore, and began lightly rub the area. That was the first time Kenma let out a noise. It was ripped from him so it wasn’t exactly pretty, but Hinata did not care whatsoever. He got a bit more adventurous and his hand slipped past the waistband of the sweatpants and palmed Kenma through his boxers. Kenma paused the game because you really can’t play when your vision is blurry. His voice sounded weird to him and he had no clue he was even moaning until he heard “Shouyou” fall from his lips.

“Do I have your attention now?”

Cheeky punk. Kenma, with some difficultly, unpaused the game and resumed his slaying of monsters. He wasn’t sure what he was doing but Hinata being so dominant made him do utterly stupid things. He was going to die and like hell he’d saved at any point so he was going to have to do an enormous amount of work later, but holy shit it was worth it. Hinata moved his hand out of his pants and dragged them slowly against his backside, and gave a light squeeze. Now he never does this often, to his knowledge, but Kenma squeaked. He could feel the blood spread to his cheeks and to the tips of his ears. Sure he was trying to tease his boyfriend, but that was mortifying. The light groping grew firmer and firmer until Kenma paused the game again. Without the music he could tell they were both panting hard. He was about to give up with the game playing act when surprisingly the spot on the bed got lighter. He peeked over his shoulder and Hinata was gone. He heard some things being shuffled about until he heard a satisfied giggle. Suddenly his sunshine like partner was holding certain bottle in his face.

“You can go back to playing your game if you want…I’ll kinda be doing the same thing.”

Flirty Hinata was definitely best Hinata at the moment. He nonchalantly unpaused the game, but his stomach was a quivering mess of anticipation. He couldn’t tell if his hands were shaking or if he was even breathing…this was too much. He really needed the game to be a distraction now. His legs felt colder and then Kenma realized his pants had be completely taken off leaving him in a shirt and tight underwear. He only felt the underwear for a split second until they joined his pants on the edge of the bed. He wasn’t sure of how he got his clothes off but Kenma was glad he did, less awkward work for him. He turned the music up louder to the max setting so he didn’t hear the sound of cap being flipped open or the squirt of lube onto a certain boy’s fingers. It worked until he felt a cold digit pressed at his entrance. His mouth opened and formed to a small “O”. It didn’t hurt but it felt super weird to him. He rarely bottomed…maybe 3 weeks had been the last time, so he wasn’t as loose as he could’ve been. The index finger slid out about ¾’s of the way before slowly going back in. Kenma’s poker face was faltering. He wasn’t even pressing buttons now, because Hinata was searching for his. His character was getting destroyed and he quickly regained his senses in just enough time to counter the monster. He sighed in relief, he wasn’t sure why. Another finger made its way inside shattering the relief and created a dull burn in Kenma. It wasn’t in a painful way, but more of a “just fuck me already” burn. He wasn’t going to say that verbatim…but maybe his small whines gave Hinata that idea because he picked up his pace while fingering him. Somehow Kenma had found a save point while Hinata was still stretching him and lightly touching his prostate. How Kenma was even aware he had a game console in his hand was unknown. Hinata had moved onto three fingers. Kenma felt something wet on his chin. It was his drool, and not only was that gross but it turned him on more. Suddenly the pressure went away, and his wail was louder than his PSP.

“I thought you were playing Monster Hunter or am I too distracting?” Hinata chuckled.

He was being teased now, and what a lovely turn of events. Hinata kissed the back of his neck sweetly as if he were trying to calm him down for some reason. Kenma understood the reason when he felt something different from fingers at his entrance. A hard push later and Hinata was about half-way inside of him and the console was half-way out of Kenma’s hands. It was definitely Hinata’s groan that was louder but not by much. He rolled his hips forward until he was completely inside the setter. Kenma hid his face in the sheets while a string on incoherent words came from his mouth. The one phrase Hinata could decipher was “Oh my god move”. He pulled out to his head and slowly went back in Kenma.

“You know…you d-didn’t pause right?” Even while he was actually having sex with him he had to taunt him. Kenma scrambled to get a hold of the game. His character was in critical condition. Well that wasn’t good, but the feeling in his ass was great so he didn’t say anything. 

Hinata’s hands gripped his hips pulling him back and forth while his own hips kept rocking into Kenma. His head rested on Kenma’s neck so he could hear his airy moans directly in his ear which completely drowned out the game’s music and Kenma’s concentration. He wanted to go faster, but this position was really difficult to get a steady rhythm going. Kenma decided to do something to get what he wanted: To play his game and to screw his boyfriend into the mattress basically. Reluctantly, he pulled forward making Hinata fall out of him. Hinata began to protest until he saw what Kenma was actually doing. He crawled onto his lap and sat up so he could slowly lower himself down on Hinata’s shaft. When he was completely lowered, he placed his hands, the PSP still in place, on Hinata’s stomach.

“Are you serious Kenma?” Hinata asked with a confused grin on his red face.

Kenma’s eyes glanced toward Hinata and then back to the game with a tiny smirk.  
“I’m still gonna play it so you can do whatever.”

Taking that as the hint to go back to moving, Hinata’s hands grabbed his hips and slammed Kenma downward. Hinata moaned and Kenma just gasped. Their pace became intense and Hinata sat up to hold Kenma closer to him. The PSP was just a prop that was glued to his hands to keep them from clawing Hinata’s back. His vision blurred and the only sound he could hear was their moaning and the creaking of the bed springs. He caught a glimpse of the screen and he notice his character was clinging to life. They were basically in the same boat because Kenma had no clue how long he was going to last. Hinata hit him directly in his sweet spot and he Kenma became a moaning mess. The repeated attack there had him seeing white and the tight coil in his body released. Blood was rushing in his ears he could barely hear Hinata’s warning to his oncoming orgasm. When he felt the sticky heat spread into he knew what had happened. 

About two minutes of trying to regain breath, Kenma was able to open his eyes and look at Hinata’s sweaty face. He smiled at him and pulled him down for a slow kiss directly on Kenma’s lips. After a few light kisses Kenma remembered that there was something in his hands. His neglected PSP was a little sticky from sweat and uh…other bodily fluids. He noticed there was a tissue in his hand the next moment. He wiped the screen clean and he heard a laugh from his partner that was currently holding him.

“Aww you died!”

So playing video games while sleeping with his boyfriend wasn't in the slightest bit productive, but it was definitely worth it…even though he’d have to restart the level after they finished their after sex cuddle/nap time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup that happened


End file.
